ShikaIno Oneshot
by mokomel
Summary: Real creative title, huh? Just a little oneshot about Shikamaru and Ino.


**A/N: Ah, my first submitted fan fic! Also my first naruto one! I've always been afraid of doing anime fan fics, cuz i might make someone OOC, but i got this sudden inspiration in the car on the way to school today. It's also my first oneshot. Yeah, it might kinda suck, but that's the way life goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, but i wish i did, so i could make the story come out how i want it...**

Shika/Ino Oneshot

"Shikamaru!" I called.

'I can't believe how lazy he is! He can't even bother to show up for training!' I thought angrily, 'Just because he's a chuunin doesn't give him the right to not come! Well, technically it does, but that's not the point!'

I had been looking around town the whole day for Shikamaru, just so I could tell him off for skipping practice. I finally found him lying on a hill with his arms behind his head.

"Shika-"

I stopped myself when I saw he was asleep. "It figures," I muttered. Deciding not to wake him, I walked quietly over and sat next to the lazy chuunin. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. 'He looks different when he's sleeping,' I thought to myself, 'He doesn't have that "this is so troublesome" face that he wears when he's awake. It's calmer and more relaxed. It almost makes him look… cute.'

I shook my head. What was I thinking? He was my team mate; I couldn't be having thoughts like that. But the more I thought about it, the more my thoughts betrayed me. Stupid thoughts.

'I wonder if I could kiss him,' I wondered, 'He's sleeping, so he wouldn't notice…'

So, I leaned over him, being careful not to wake him up, and kissed him.

When I drew away, I found both Shikamaru's eyes staring up at me. My eyes widened and I turned bright red. I quickly got off him and ran away trying to hide my embarrassment.

-------------------------------------

I didn't know what to do. It was the next day, and I really didn't want to go to training in fear that Shikamaru would be there, but I knew I'd be in trouble if I didn't. I honestly felt like I couldn't even face him ever again, but considering Shikamaru skipped most practices and probably wouldn't be there, I decided to go. He was gone most days anyway.

Unfortunately today was not one of those days. Cursing my bad luck, I refused to look Shikamaru in the eye. The whole session I tried to stay way from him because I was afraid of him bringing up what happened the day before. After training, I tried to get away before he could notice me.

"Hey, Ino…" Shikamaru started.

"I have to go work at the flower shop!" I yelled, sprinting away before he could say more.

Luckily, I actually did have to work at the flower shop that day. I wouldn't want to be a liar, of course. But when Shikamaru followed me in a couple minutes later, I ended up ducking behind the counter anyway.

"Ino, I'm not stupid; I know you're behind the counter," he said.

"Oh, I was just picking something up!" I lied, standing up with a fake smile, "Would you like to buy something?"

"No."

"Oh, just here to look?"

"No."

"Then why are you here? You shouldn't be wasting my time while I'm working," I said, trying to get him to go away.

"Stop it. Do you know how troublesome it was to walk all the way here? Now tell me. Why are you avoiding me? Is it because of yesterday?"

"I don't know what you're talking about; I'm not avoiding you," I said, forcing a laugh.

"Yes, you are. It's because of yesterday, right?"

"Umm…"

"Ino… do you like me?" Shikamaru asked, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Huh?"

"Do you like me?" he repeated.

"Umm, well, maybe… I don't know," I answered honestly.

"You don't know?"

"No, I don't," I said, shaking her head.

"You don't like me?"

"No!"

"Then you do like me?"

"No!"

"Make up your mind!" Shikamaru said, frustrated.

"I don't know if I do," I said, looking away. It was true; I was still confused about my feelings and why I had did what I did.

"Ino."

"Hmm?"

Shikamaru then leaned down and kissed me. He pulled away and then walked to the door. He looked over his shoulder at me one last time and said, "When you've decided, come tell me."

**So, that's the end! How'd you like it? It's not great, but it took me onlyone class period and a half to write, so you can't expect a masterpiece. So, uhh, R&R if you want, i guess.**


End file.
